


Balkhgar's Tale

by DragonBound



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Goblin POV, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBound/pseuds/DragonBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Goblin's view of the scene under the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balkhgar's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Hobbit for the third time, I started wondering what a goblin would be thinking in the battle under the mountain. I started writing and this is what came up. My goblin turned out a lot smarter than he should have...  
> Anyways, this work is non-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

Balkhgar didn’t mean to get caught in this fight.  
The only reason here was because of the free food and entertainment. He had no allegiance to this fat king, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud, for fear of being heard by the Fat King’s spies (he had many).   
The Fat King had taken over the throne before Balkhgar was born, but his acquaintances had instilled in him a strong dislike of the ruler of the goblins. His acquaintances had started a small revolt against the Fat King, but Balkhgar was smarter than them and stayed in the shadows. The rebellion was quelled almost immediately, most of the goblins involved in it were tortured in front of the Fat King.  
That was last year, giving Balkhgar plenty of time to work his way up to the Fat King, to be one of his bodyguards. It wasn’t hard, Balkhgar was strong and smart, and demanded respect from lesser goblins. And all was going as plan, for he was almost close enough to put in motion his next step in overthrowing the Fat King.  
Until the dwarf-scum came.  
It had started out like any other day, kissing up to the Fat King, torturing random unlucky creatures, and checking the front porch for visitors, when news came that the Pale Orc had put out a reward for a company of dwarves that were crossing the mountains above the cavern where the Fat King resided.  
Then, later that day, while checking the doorstep, a few of Balkhgar’s minions stumbled upon the same dwarves that the Pale Orc was looking for, which allowed him the be the one to tell the Fat King about them, therefore becoming further trusted by the ruler of the goblins.  
Balkhgar was in charge of bringing the dwarf-scum to the Fat King, which went very well, with only a few deaths. He was standing by the Fat King when all went wrong, starting with the revealing of the Goblin Cleaver, which led to an even more ferocious want to kill the scum. The instruments of torture were just being brought up when there was a sudden, blinding, bright light that knocked everyone over, even the scum and the Fat King.  
Balkhgar saw his chance. He crawled forward, blade in hand, and had almost reached the Fat King when-  
His head got chopped off by a rogue swing of an axe.  
And that was the end of Balkhgar.


End file.
